our child
by lollypop queen
Summary: Yori is called mommy and aidou is called daddy by a little boy name Kida. Why is everyone looking at them weird? is yori getting bullied? And is Rido is still alive?
1. Chapter 1

Hey stars! I've read a lot of Yori x Aidou (Best paring that's not yaoi!) so if you like just review okay see you at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter I: Where's daddy?!

In the middle of night in the woods wasn't dangerous in Cross adcemy, but try telling that to a four-year old, name Kida.

"Mommy!" the child wailed, "Daddy!"

'Where are they? Did they forget about me?' the four years old thought 'Of course not!' and the child walked on.

Suddenly he heard something coming closer! The child wanted to run as far away but for some reason he couldn't. He found a huge rock to hide him.

"Yori, I think I've found the noisy," zero said.

Yori walked by her partner. Yori was a perfect to ever since Yuki left she was begged by the headmaster because he feared that zero might kill ever one.

The new preceft saw zero began sniffing.

"What do you smell zero-Kun?" she asked.

"The night class," he stated.

And sure enough Kaname's group came just midway to be unable see the four-year kida. He was hiding behind a large rock.

"What are you doing here?" Zero demand.

Kaname ignore Zero's famous death glare but answered his question. "We felt another Vampire around here and it wasn't you zero."

Yori was surprised but her façade stopped her for showing it though. And zero put on his poker face on.

"B-but I thought it were you guys? Yori stated, than dead silence came.

"Maybe its level E," Yuki thought out loud.

"Or something else," Kaname said back.

Kida was about to spill out when a couple of rocks from the large rock made him spill and scrapped his left hand.

"IT HURTS MOMMY! DADDY!" he sobbed.

The group noticed and ran to the lager rock that the child was hiding behind.

"Aw poor little guy," Yuki whispered.

Kida was still crying and his hand was bloody from the scrap.

Yori picked up the four-year old, "Hey there it's okay, Can I see you hand?"

Kida nodded and put his left hand to her face. The scrap was messy from of blood; she ripped her prefect badge and wrapped it on his hand. Then wiped his tears from chubby cheeks.

"Zero, I'm taking to the headmaster to treat his injury can you handle this?' she asked about to walk off.

"Yeah," he said.

She walked off with the child.

"Wow I never knew Yori-Chan was good with kids," Yuki said

"Me either," Aidou

"Hey was it just me or was that kid looked exactly like Aidou," said Rima.

The vampires thought about the kid did had Aidou hair and his face mostly, But he did have Yori brown eyes and the other half of the child's face.

"Now you mention it does," Kain said then turn to blonde vampire.

"The answer No" the noble vampire stated.

"So you did-"Rima starred

"No, last time I check me and Yori aren't a thing," the Idol said.

Then slicene came again.

"But he called her mommy and you daddy when he left," zero reminded.

"WHAT?!" yelled the vampires.

'yeah when Yori was talking to me. The kid looked at you called you daddy." Zero plainly said.

"but i-I didn't do anything to her!" Aidou said by how the vampires were looking at him.

"No matter the child is a vampire, Yori will tell us what's going on," Kaname said.

The Night class walked to the dromity to go to sleep. And Zero turn getting ready for class.

'This is not going to be go,' he thought while yawned.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it if you like fav. Follow. And review it okay

Love you lollypop queen


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I see how much you guys like my story. You guys are making me blush!

Chapter II: lost and found

The sun was now setting the Night class was getting ready for school.

Kida was still asleep; his injury was treated. Yori was still dumbstruck about what happen last night.

FLASHBACK

The mother and child made it to the headmaster's office.

"Come in," the headmaster muffled.

The headmaster looked up from the paperwork he was doing.

"Hello Yori-Chan what brings you here? Who's the little boy?" cross squeaked.

Kida clutched on to his mama. The former vampire hunter stopped when he saw the little one clutched on to Yori.

"Yori-Chan, he looks a little like Aidou and you," He stated, "Did you?"

"No, we have not. We found in the woods. He needs medical attention," she said showing the child's left hand.

"Oh My," he said getting the first aid kit. When the director tried to wrap the cloth around the child. Kida kept moving.

"I want mommy to do it," he stated.

The headmaster nodded and looked at Yori. She then wrapped the cloth on the child's left hand. "There done." She finished.

"Thank you mommy," he whispered.

"It's been a long night. Let's go to sleep," she said picking up him up.

"But mommy I'm not sleepy," the baby vampire yawned.

He was tried from the running in the woods. The mom and child went to her room to sleep.

Flash back ends

In Aidou's and Kain's dorm room.

Aidou was more think and less talking.

Kain noticed this, "Hey are you alright?"

Aidou was so deep in thought he ignored his cousin. He grabbed his stuff and waited for the group to come out.

"What's wrong with aidou, Kain?" asked Rima.

Kain could only shrug.

When the gates were open Aidou didn't noticed the little pigs (Fan girl) for his attention.

Yori was late! She carried her son because the child insisted to come with her.

"Mommy, these girls are so loud," he said clasping his ears.

"I know, just bear with okay," Yori said hiding the child between the big oak trees.

"Stay here kida, I'll be back in little while," his mother said.

Kida nodded and open a fairy tale book and began to read.

After the night class parade they had just stared patrolling.

"I can finish the patrolling. You can take the kid," zero said.

With a quiet 'thank you' she left. When she returns the child was gone!

Kida knew his mother would be mad, but he wanted to meet his daddy.

Aidou ditched class again and went to the library. 'Why I am thinking about the kid anyway?!'

Kida was in the library also trying finding a book about knights or kingdoms.

'I really wish I could see daddy,' the young vampire pouted.

The young vampire walked into the aisles looking for a book.

Without noticing kida bump into a noble blonde vampire aka kid's daddy!

"Daddy!' the young vampire cheered glomping his father.

"Hey kiddo," Aidou said looking around for Yori.

"Where's mom," Aidou asked the child.

The child bit his lip and looking down.

"Kida," the older vampire warmed.

"I runaway to get another book, I'm sorry." Kida confessed.

Aidou sighed and picked up the child. 'This is going to be different.'

Soon the father and his son found Yori was panicking and worried.

_'Yes this is going to be different. I like that.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: ice cream & goodnight kisses

Today was Saturday. It was a peaceful afternoon. The family was in the school's flower garden. Kida was running to catch a white butterfly.

While his parent walked behind him.

"Do you think Kida might have some vampire powers?" Yori asked.

She has been think about for some time now. But she wasn't sure about.

"I think so. Most likely he'll get something that deals with water," Aidou said.

Yori nodded looking at Kida who was still trying to catch the cream white butterfly.

"Did you guys found Rido?" asked the ice princess.

"No, we have it. It's been a wild goose chase," sighed the Nobel.

"I don't want Kida near this mess. I fear that Rido would hurt him," she feared.

Yori never showed any emotion. But kida was her child. She didn't want any harm done to her baby. Or she** will** personal kill Rido if he ever touched Kida.

"Will someone is a little more protective than I thought," laughed the older blonde.

The perfect rolled her eyes.

"How about we get some I-c-e c-r-e-a-m," spelled Aidou.

"You know we can't leave, plus I don't want Kida to meet a Level E," she protested.

"Come on, I already asked Kaname and cross," he wailed.

'Yori is so stubborn! 'Thought Aidou.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Cried the child.

The parents ran to find the child holding point finger.

"What's wrong?" Aidou asked picking up the child.

"I…w-was…t-trying t-to get the b-b-butterfly…a-and…i-i…t-tried to catch as it landed on a rose. B-b-but I grabbed the rose by accent," wailed the child.

The older patted the child's back. While yori got the stubborn thorn out.

"Do you want some ice cream?" asked Aidou.

Yori glared at him, but said nothing.

"Yes, please," Younger blonde said.

The mother only sighed and followed her husband and son to town.

**(AT THE TOWN)**

"Which one do you want Kid" asked his daddy.

The family went to the ice cream shop.

"Vanilla," the child chirped.

The worker 'awed' how cute Kida was.

With three ice cream was paid the small family went to the park.

"How's the ice cream, mommy?" asked kida.

Yori nodded, "Good how's yours?"

The child smiled and nodded too.

The younger vampire turns to his papa.

"How's your daddy?' kida asked.

"Good for a small town, I've tasted better though," the Nobel vampire claimed.

Yori rolled her eyes again. Until kida tugged on her skirt.

"Yes," she said.

"Can I play on the playground, please?" kida asked nicely.

Yori thought about and nodded, "stay where I can see you."

"Okay," kida said running off to the playground.

A couple minutes later Yori threw her finished her ice cream and so did Aidou.

"He really likes to play," the older blonde said.

"Every kid is like that," Yori stated.

"Where you?" Aidou asked.

Yori shook her head, "No, I wish I did though. I would always envy the normal children when I was small. Even know I wished I was a normal teens."

"Me too. It's not really fun if you know the answers before the teacher does. But then again I wasn't even normal to begin with," Aidou said.

Suddenly kida screamed.

**Hey stars! I'm been busy with school (I'm only in 8****th**** grade) and my science sucks. Hope you enjoy this please read my other stories. Thanks for the comments that what keeps going and helps you to tell me what I can improve it.**

**Love lollypop queen**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Don't worry

"KIDA!" yelled Yori and Aidou.

They raced to the playground to find their child being held by Rido.

"Well hello," Rido smiled.

Fear chilled yori's spine, "Gave him to me NOW!"

"Now now yori- chan. He's so cute isn't he? It would be a shame something happen to him," rido said.

The pureblood touched the child's cheek.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help," the child cried.

Yori slowly reached for her ant- vampire weapon.

"No, no I wouldn't do that if I were you, Yori. Rido said and turn to Aidou.

"You are doing things by impulse too? Well that wouldn't surprised me, I guess when you're a parent your child is your treasure, the pureblood smiled sintered

"How come you didn't die? I remembered zero took you out?" Aidou asked he locked his eyes on his son still.

"It was all thanks to someone who will become nameless for now. But I've thought your first question would be 'how could this be my son?' simple really. Do you two remember the mission you were gone to right?" rido asked.

"Yes, what about?" yori hissed.

"One of my level E survived to gave me some DNA of your hair and Aidou's too. I made this child out of a tube. When he looked like five I put him in the woods. That's when you found him," rido said.

"So you mean?" Yori started.

"God yori I thought you were the smart one here, I created him. But he doesn't have my blood what ashamed really. He has nothing related to me," rido stated.

Kida didn't really understand any of his he was just scared and wanted his mama and papa to comfort him. His tears were blinding him. "Mommy! Daddy! Help," he wailed.

"Wow you surely got him attach to you. I'll be leaving now bye for now," the pureblood said putting down the child.

Bats were only thing that was left.

The parents ran to the crying child and hugged him.

"Its okay baby everything is going to be alright mommy promise," yori said.

"It'll be alright. You're a big boy you know that," cried Aidou.

He will admit he was scared. Yeah Aidou, "The Idol, the Nobel vampire, the man who's kaname's right hand man. He was scared of kida might get killed by rido.

The family went back to the adcemy; the parents told cross what happen. While kida slept on his mother's lap on cross' coach.

"I see so Rido is still alive. I'll have to tell Kaname know about this," headmaster said.

The parents nodded as they left.

"I think we shouldn't go into town with Kida anymore" yori said.

"I agree. I don't like that Rido hurting Kida. I couldn't live with myself anything had happen to him," Aidou stated.

They finally reached to Yori's room.

"Good night Kida," Aidou said patting his head.

"Good night Daddy," kida mumble.

The child was somewhat awake in the monment.

"Night Yori," aidou said kissing on the lips.

Yori blushed " n night aidou."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Uncle Zero

**Hey stars! I've been super busy and tests are popping everywhere and my family is moving and it's just been a mess. This chapter will be a break from the drama that's been happing.**

* * *

Early in the morning Zero woke up. Left the house and started his training. First his shooting practice, next physical training or so he plans.

"Hi Uncle Zero," Kida cheered running down the hill.

The white-haired almost shot a bird.

"God d-"Zero was almost to cursed he knew the child might pick it up.

"What are doing?" the young blonde asked.

"Nothing, just training," he said.

"Really! Can I train with you please," Kida asked.

"Fine," Zero smiled only because the kid knows his manner.

"Show me what you can do," Zero said.

"'Kay," Kida shot out an ice teddy bear.

One of the teddy bear almost smashed zero. 'Holy crap! The kid got some power,' zero thought.

"How can you do that?" Half vampire asked.

"Um I don't know don't know don't tell mommy and daddy," Kida said.

"Why not?" zero asked.

"Because mommy and daddy would get mad. They won't love me," Kida cried.

Suddenly a karate chop on Kida's head.

"Baka, I'm sure you mom and dad won't get mad at you or hate you," zero stated.

"You sure?" Kida snuffed.

"Yes, I do now let's start on your training," Zero said.

A whole hour of training Kida learns how to dodge, run quicker, and everything in between.

"Alright Kida we have to go to the night class dorm rooms," the teen said.

"Why?" asked the child.

"Because Kaname might help you learn and train your power you have. Let's go," the teen said walking ahead.

"Okay!" cheered Kida grabbing Zero's hand.

The pair made to the night class dorms. Three vampires blocked the doors.

"What are you doing here half breed," a male vampire demanded.

Kida cowered behind Zero's legs.

"None of your business, now back off," Zero said with a hint of venom.

One of the vampire's friends saw Kida.

"Hey look what we've got here. It seems zero isn't truly cold-hearted," a vampire said grabbing Kida.

"Let Him Go Now!" Yelled Zero.

'Crap I shouldn't let him go with me!' zero thought.

Zero knew he could just shoot at them, but he doesn't want to scare Kida.

"Let me go please," Kida begged.

"Aw look the crybaby is crying," the leader laughed.

Zero couldn't do anything, but he has an idea.

"Kida Teddy bears now," zero yelled.

The baby vampire stopped struggled for moment and clam down.

Instead of ice shape of teddy bears it was ice was sharped knives!

"You will die for hurting my uncle," kida said darkly.

Kida's eyes weren't honey brown it was bloody red.

The knives only wounded the trio of evil vampires as they ran off.

Kida's eye went back to normal, before he fell unconscious. But Zero caught him just in time.

Zero staggered to get Kida. As the white-haired teen picked him up. He saw the child crying in his sleep.

"It's alright, I'm here uncle zero is here and any creep tries to get you. They will have to answers to me," he muttered. As they made their way to Kaname's room.

Aidou was out to talk to the headmaster with yori at the time.

Zero went to kaname's room (without knocking).

"What is it Kiryu?" asked the pureblood.

Zero first put the chibi vampire on Kaname's bed. The pure blood knew something had involved with Kida.

Kaname nodded, "Can you please tell how it stared?"

He wanted to point his rage at the right people. Has Zero explained what had happen when they trying to get to Kaname's room.

"I'll give them a punishment," Kaname said looking at the sleeping child.

'He has a lot of power for small child,' Kaname thought.

"Kiryu you can go now. I'll bring Kida when I've met the headmaster," the pureblood said.

The sliver haired young man left.

A couple of minutes later Kida woke up.

'Where am I? Where's uncle Zero? And mommy and daddy?' young blonde thought as he got off the bed.

It was the afternoon.

"Oh I see that you're awake Kida," Kaname's voiced said.

It started the boy by the pureblood.

"Sorry come on its time to start your training," the pure blood said.

* * *

**Well please follow it, favorite it, and talk review it. See you next time stars! Love you! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note hey guys I'll write our child very soon so please wait my life is a little crazy. Thanks and love ya lollypop queen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Stars! I miss you guys, I just move to NC! It's raining like crazy anyway people who are NC let me know cause well just because. **

**In this chapter it will mainly focus on Aidou and Sayori, not Kida all right.**

* * *

**Chapter VI : I love you?**

**I hope you die in the worst way**

**Just die nobody will miss you**

**I don't see what idol – Kun likes about you**

**You're emotionless B-**

Yori crumbled the papers of hatred. 'We aren't together!'

Suddenly the flashback of the kiss Aidou gave her on the lips. Yori was in the deepest shade of red. "Sayori calm down we aren't together," she said as she went to the library.

When she was getting a book for Kida. In the window she saw Aidou and another day class girl. 'Probably want to confess her love to him,' she thought coldly.

As she watch the show the ice prince was trying to say something on the lines of 'I'm sorry I don't love like that.'

As the show was going on the day class girl smashed her lips on the idol. Aidou looked surprised and pushed her away. Wipe his lips in disgust and run to his dorm.

The ice princess felt a wash of relief. Relief ? Of what ? As she walks off not noticing the day class girl looking up at her, "Sayori you'll regret for forcing idol-kun not loving me."

**(Aidou pov)**

"These day class girls are now getting on my nerves!" the blonde grumbled.

When he went back to the night class dorm and took a quick a nap before class started.

'I just hope Yori didn't see that,' he thought. His blue eyes widen what did he thought. 'Why should I care yori and I aren't together anyway. Sure the only reason we are spending time was because of Kida.'

' Well yeah I liked Yori. It was only a crush because well she wasn't like the other day class girls not begging for me. I guess that's what I like about her,' he thought before finally before going to sleep.

**( Somewhere in the woods)**

" Well long time no see Rido," a day class girl said.

The pureblood looked at the day class girl ,"I should say that miss Kikyo."

"I need you to do something for me. I need you to kill Yori," she said leaving not wanting for an answer.

Rido smiled, "you got it boss."

**(Next day)**

During class Kikyo wrote a note for Yori. Yori picked it on her desk.

"_**Hey sayori can you help me with this homework **__**? If so go to dorm 3 6254 XD thanks**_

_**-Kikyo"**_

Yori looked kikyo and nodded. Little did she know what was going happen.

After school Yori went to the dorm of Kikyo and knocked on the door. The door open when she knocked as she went in she saw Rido.

"Hello darling ~" he smiled.

Yori quickly got her sword, "What are you doing here?!"

The pureblood just smiled, "Simple to kill you so DIE!

Ice princess dodged the claws of him, but then he smashed her in the glass window. Yori fell out of the window and landed safely though and ran to woods to the night class dormitory for help.

Rido followed her 'This is going SO much fun.'

"Come on fight Yori- Chan," he said playfully.

Yori ran even faster, rido grabbed her by wrist.

"Help! Help!" she screamed on top of her lungs, Rido smiled and chuckled "nobody is going to save you."

The ice princess stabbed him in stomach. She then began to run again she saw the night class dorms. 'Almost there,' she thought running even faster to get out of the woods. She saw the vampires spilling out the dormitory.

"Not just yet my sweet Yori-Chan," Rido smiled, "oh we made it to the Night class. I see some of your friends are here to see the show. Even Kida- kun here as well."

He then clears his throat, "Ladies and Gentleman! I welcome you to the show and be prepared it just started."

Then he bit Yori's neck and his hand went straight threw her stomach. Blood was on the ground, kain pushed Kida inside not wanting the child to see anymore.

"Will mommy be alright ," Kida asked worriedly.

Kain nodded truth be hold he wasn't sure if she would pulled threw, but to rest the child he said yes to it.

**(Aidou POV)**

"See humans are so softest species really. Time for me to go until next time," Rido said turning into bats.

"Sayori," the blonde yelled caught the princess in time.

DAMN. DAMN. **DAMN IT!** He cursed to himself not realizing that ice done like was covering him and his princess.

"This is my fault isn't ?" he asked his lover.

'Please Yori please don't die,' he cried "Love you so please don't die".

Knaname went into the done , "aidou we to take her to the hospital."

"What's the point she's dead," he choked the dead part.

"Not unless we try come on," the pure blood said.

* * *

**No Yori Chan don't die! I know I'm a terrible author who knows maybe she'll pull threw .**

**Well that's it I need some help what power Yori Chan have review it or pm it to me than we'll see.**

** love ya**

**lollpop queen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey stars! I still need ideas on Yori's power so comment please**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Hope is light**

**{Aidou Pov: Hospital Room 549}**

Ever since last night Aidou stayed with yori. Their son too but he would fall asleep everyone in there little group visited her. But the blonde stayed with her all threw the days and night.

It's been a week and yori hasn't wakened up yet. Aidou never slept through that week, everyone was worry that he might crack, and they all tried to tell him just sleep for a little while she won't wake up right now.

"Aidou Please go to the dorm and change and sleep," Yuuki cooed.

But the blonde ignore the pureblood he didn't care he wasn't leaving her side. His Princess alone, no matter what. He didn't care about the blood on his shirt but only on his Sayori.

{Zero POV: outside of room 549}

"That baka Aidou. I don't see why he cares for her. It's wasn't his fault it was hers. She needs to fix her own problems. She is so useless-"Before Ruka can counting her rant a gun was in front of her.

Zero glared at him, "Don't you dare say it was her fault and she's useless."

With that the white haired boy went into the room with Aidou.

"I'm not leaving so don't even try," the idol said.

Zero nodded, "I know I'm just here to talk."

The two young men sat in silence until Aidou broke it, "Yori is going to make it."

The white haired nodded in response. Yori was the only one who knows his relationship with Kaname or his boyfriend. She didn't care she only gave Kaname a death glare and said and Zero quotes "Break his heart you die."

Sayori was a good little sister even though they aren't ever related but he felt special having someone not prying on his personal life like Yukki.

"I believe you Yori are way too strong to be bit like that plus I know she wants to kick Rido's ass hard," Zero laughed.

"But to help her you have to be strong right now for Yori and Kida. That means you have to sleep and eat you got that princess?"

The blonde nodded as Zero left 'Maybe I'll get some food and sleep when I get back.'

{Yori POV}

During aidou's outing Yori woke up, "What happen? Where am I?"

Then it all came back to her right Rido she hissed in pain as she tried to get up.

'They must be so worried about me especially Aidou and Kida,' she thought lying back down because of the pain.

'I want to sleep but I want to see Aidou though,' she yawed.

She tried to shake the sleepiness away until her lover returns. Five minutes passed her badly was begging for sleep.

'No must wait for Aidou,' she screamed in her thoughts.

Then the door open our lovely Aidou has come back crumbs of the sandwich he ate on his cheeks.

{Aidou POV}

When he saw his ice princess staring at him. He was happy that she was alive and not dead.

"Thank god you're okay," he mumbled coming closer to her.

He hugged her gently not to hurt her.

"You're okay thanking god you're okay," he said again.

Letting the tears fall, Sayori's are dropping.

"Aidou come here and sleep with me," she mumbled.

The blonde smiled at her "Yes princess."

Hope is light and light is hope.


End file.
